


Битва Вепря со Спрутом

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [2]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Автор — хэзел (https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630)
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Valentine Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Битва Вепря со Спрутом

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — хэзел (<https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630>)

Все началось в тот день, когда Валентин появился в королевском парке с питомцем на поводке.

Настоящий надорский вепрь... вепреныш был умеренно упитан, крайне любопытен и игрив. Приличествующие его возрасту полоски прятались под специально сшитым камзольчиком, одно ухо прикрывала шляпа с пером. Покоренные истинно веприным обаянием, дамы ахали и умилялись, и даже королева позволила себе улыбнуться.

Ричард же слова не смог сказать — не нашел подходящих, да и вообще был вынужден молчать, стоя за спиной эра Рокэ, пока тот говорил с королем, затем с кардиналом, тессорием, кансильером, и если бы королева не покинула парк, то завел бы беседу с каждой фрейлиной, а закончил капитаном королевской стражи Савиньяком. Ричард бы этого не выдержал — клокотавшая в душе ярость требовала отмщения.

Вепрь в лиловом! Могло ли что-нибудь быть хуже?! Как впоследствии оказалось — могло.

Ричард думал три ночи и три дня.  
Притащить во дворец спрута он не мог, да и прохаживаться по парковым дорожкам с ведром глупо. На рассвете четвертого дня его осенило, как без особых денежных и временных (а ведь собирался послать гонца в портовый город) затрат показать глубинную сущность герцога Придда, явить миру и королеве мерзкую натуру, скрытую флером воспитания и манер.

Вместо морского гада Ричард принес книгу, написанную каким-то морисским мудрецом (языка Ричард не знал и потому довольствовался картинками). Он хотел устрашить милых дам чудовищами, кои таятся на дне и ждут малейшей возможности напасть на невинную жертву, но графиня Рокслей, едва взглянув на гравюру, выхватила книгу из ричардовых рук и уселась с ней на диванчике. К ней тут же поспешили фрейлины, но вместо возгласов ужаса изумленный Ричард услышал лишь томные вздохи и хихиканье. С трудом отвоевав книгу обратно и наобещав при этом с три короба, Ричард вернулся домой, где по причине непроходящей невезучести столкнулся с собственным эром. Но отважился «напасть» первым (во избежание новых приказов), потребовал объяснений, что за казус с ним приключился.

— Знаете, как называется эта гравюра? — поинтересовался тот после недолгого раздумья.

— Нет.

— «Сон жены рыбака».

— Кошмар, было бы правильней.

— Идите, юноша, идите... книгу только оставьте. Потом, лет через... много, я вам объясню.

Но много лет Ричард отказывался ждать.  
Тем более, Придд не остановился на достигнутом.

Неделю спустя Валентин принес во дворец корзинку с лакомством, рецепт которого, по его словам, считался утерянным еще в догальтарскую эпоху.  
«Кабаньи ушки» из сладкого воздушного теста так и таяли во рту — Ричард сам в этом убедился, когда королева попросила спасти ее от искушения и доесть последнюю печеньку. Эту приторную сладость Ричард поклялся помнить до гробовой доски. И Придду не дать забыть.

Как назло, никаких старинных надорских рецептов Ричард не знал, а спруты и прочие гады в Данаре и окрестных водах не водились. И потому он решился на сговор.  
Умолил добрую Кончиту наделать желейных спрутиков, сам вызвался помочь — собственноручно вылепил из глины плошки, а после вынес из кухни пакость, на которую Кончита отказывалась смотреть.  
Оставалось малое — выбрать подходящий повод и угостить герцога Спрута его соплеменниками. Припрятав плошки в библиотеке на столе, Ричард умчался выполнять список поручений, любезно переданный эром через Хуана, а когда вернулся, вместо благодарности едва не схлопотал сердечный приступ. Эр Рокэ, вооруженный десертной ложкой, приканчивал последнего спрутика.

— Эр Рокэ, — горестно простонал Ричард, прижал ладонь к груди, а второй — закрыл глаза.

— Гадость несусветная, — поделился своим мнением Алва, — но оторваться невозможно.

— Ну конечно, — пробурчал Ричард.

Тем более вам, — подумал он, памятуя о связях, в том числе и скандальных, эра со спрутьим семейством.

— Вы намеревались этим кого-то накормить? — поинтересовался Алва, облизав ложку.

— Нет. Вашими стараниями... уже нет, — гордо возвестил Ричард и удалился.

Но горевал он недолго, ибо Валентин нанес последний и самый сокрушительный удар.

Он рассказал принцу Карлу сказку про трех маленьких вепрей. И слушая негромкий голос, Ричард воочию представлял, как рушатся домики из соломы и веток, как бегут перепуганные веприки от злого волка, как... В заключение Валентин безжалостно подытожил: лишь одному представителю кабаньего семейства пришла в голову мысль о надежности каменных стен; очевидно, не все, а каждый третий веприк отличается умом и сообразительностью. И в Олларии этим самым третьим является его милый питомец Лапис.

В тот вечер Ричард безобразно напился и только тем мог объяснить, что принялся по памяти перечислять мужчин из рода Окделл, дабы понять, какой он по порядку, если отсчитывать «один, два, три». Сбивался восемь раз, потом и вовсе бросил и предался унынию.

Утром явившись пред очи эра, Ричард вздыхал и отворачивался, стоило Алве взглянуть в его сторону. Было стыдно. И совестно. Ричард помнил, что пить вино он начал вместе с эром, но что говорил и как добрался до собственных покоев выудить из памяти не мог. Еще и Придду так и не отомстил.

— Да поцелуйте вы его, и дело с концом! — не выдержал чужих мучений жестокосердный эр.

Ричард гневно нахмурился и, не спросив разрешения, вышел вон. Чтоб не вызвать на заведомо проигрышный поединок сильного соперника, который к тому же невесть что напридумывал, Ричард решил бросить перчаткой в Валентина.

— Уж будьте уверены, — грозился он, седлая Сону и направляясь к обители спрута, — я его «поцелую». И шпагой, и кинжалом. И не один раз.

...в особняк на улице Мимоз Ричард вернулся к полудню следующего дня. Был тих, рассеян и подозрительно умиротворен.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
